Day
by agoner156
Summary: Setelah perang beberapa tahun lalu Shikamaru tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain penyesalan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, all properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Day.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji sambil menyamai langkah sahabatnya, setelah kegagalan Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Konoha yang mengakibatkan Kazekage dan Hokage meninggal saat ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu, peperangan antara Suna dan Konoha tidak dapat dibendung. Banyak desa-desa yang menentang perang tersebut, tetapi semuanya terlambat, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil selamat dari perang dingin tersebut bahkan keluarga Kazekage. Suna telah tiada. "Hei, kau mendengarku, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hanya mendehem pelan, "Kau tahu, kau berubah semenjak perang tersebut." Ucap Chouji pelan, ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika temannya tersebut mendengarnya atau tidak, "aku juga tidak menyukai perang tersebut, tapi kau tidak harus memikirkan hal tersebut hingga seperti ini."

Ia kembali tidak mengatakan apapun hingga langkahnya terhenti didepan rumahnya, "aku ingin beristirahat, maafkan aku."

Dan laki-laki berbadan besar itupun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan pernah bisa memasuki kepala sahabatnya tersebut. Sahabatnya sudah berubah karena perang.

Shikamaru menyapa ibunya yang berada didapur dan langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Bahkan ibunya sendiripun tidak bisa menolongnya. Ia seperti tenggelam disuatu tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana.

"kau lihat, perangmu tidak membawakan apapun selain penyesalan," ucap Shikamaru pada langit-langit kamarnya, ia selalu melakukannya sebelum tidur, tidak dia bahkan tidak pernah tidur setelah perang berakhir. Ia akan selalu terbayang orang-orang Suna yang berada di peperangan. "bahkan aku yang tidak ikut andilpun sangat menyesal dan malu memiliki darah Konoha."

Setelah beberapa jam ia mencoba tidur akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan keluarga Nara.

* * *

"s-sial," umpatnya pelan sambil bergemetar, ia benar-benar terkepung oleh Anbu – Anbu Konoha sekarang, "s-ssial." Dia benar-benar berada dijalan buntu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berharap seluruh hidupnya tidak serumit dan semenyakitkan ini. Ia berharap ia bisa bahagia walaupun hanya sementara.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiam di tempat itu dan berharap tidak seorangpun menemukannya, atau setidaknya mereka hanya akan menemukan mayatnya saja keesokan harinya. Ia berharap.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, "kau bukan dari desa ini."

Tubuh itu semakin mendekat, ia takut, ingin rasanya menyerang atau melarikan diri tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang bahkan bernapas mungkin sudah lebih beruntung.

Napasnya semakin memburu saat wajah bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Ia mengangkat kunainya erat-erat, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan apapun yang membuatnya takut dan terluka. Ia menangis. "T-temari." Ucap bayangan itu dengan nada tidak percaya, matanya yang sudah tergenang air mata tidak bisa melihat wajah pemilik suara tersebut, "a-apa yang kau la—kau terluka."

Sesaat sebelum tangan pemilik suara itu menyentuhnya ia mengibaskan kunainya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dari orang-orang Konoha yang sudah membunuh seluruh keluarga dan penduduk desanya. "j-ja-jangan sentuh," ucap gadis itu mulai terbata bata, ia ketakutan setengah mati saat laki-laki Konoha itu malah semakin mendekatinya, "j-jangan," ulangnya dengan susah payah, luka disekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit, ia merintih saat ingin menggerakan lengannya yang satunya.

"Temari, ini aku," ucap laki-laki itu lagi, air mata Temari semakin deras. Akhirnya tanpa basa basi lagi ia mengangkat tubuh Temari karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat luka gadis itu, Temari histeris saat tubuhnya mulai diangkat, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar ia bisa lepas dari pegangan laki-laki Konoha tersebut tapi yang ia hasilkan malah rasa sakit yang lebih parah.

"kumohon," ucap Temari pelan sebelum akhirnya rasa sakit mengambil seluruh kesadarannya.

* * *

Shikamaru melihat tubuh gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi lawannya saat di ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis berambut pirang itu, gadis suna yang selalu mengingatkannya akan hari-hari dimana ia merasa bebas tanpa penyesalan. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak perang, ia tidak berpikir gadis ini akan berada ditangannya. Hidup, tidak, ia sekarat dan bernapas.

Mata hitamnya menelusuri wajah dan tubuh gadis itu, ia begitu ringan, tubuhnya kehilangan begitu banyak berat badan, wajahnyanya sangat pucat dan tak terhitung berapa banyak bekas luka yang berada di sekujur ditubuhnya. "apa yang mereka lakukan padamu," bisiknya dengan perasaan berat, dengan cepat ia pergi ke rumah Sakura dan memastikan tidak seorang Anbu dan warga Konoha melihatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, all properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Untuk pertama kali setelah perang beberapa tahun lalu ia tertidur tanpa mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya, kedua mata _teal_-nya memandang langit-langit ruangan tempat ia berada. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, tidak memikirkan berapa lama ia tertidur diruangan ini ataupun siapa yang menolongnya, yang ia pikirkan adalah hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia sadar lebih baik mengakhiri semuanya saat itu daripada harus terperangkap untuk hal-hal menyakitkan lainnya ditempat terkutuk ini.

"Nghhh." Erangnya pelan saat mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sepertinya sedartadi berada diruangan yang sama segera menghampirinya. "T-tidak. Jangan." Ucapnya pelan menolak tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk menyentuh—menolongnya.

"Temari-san, aku harus memeriksa luka-lukamu dahulu." Ia tidak berkata apapun dan tetap menolak bantuan gadis itu, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama gadis penolong yang wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar itu. "Temari-san, aku butuh me—"

"TIDAK!" bentaknya, ia bergetar ketakutan. Ia ingin menangis.

Seseorang membuka pintu, "Sakura ada ap—Temari."

Suara itu. Suara yang ia dengar sebelum ia terbangun disini. Suara yang pasti membawa tubuhnya yang sekarat kemari. "Shikamaru," panggil Sakura ke laki-laki berambut berantakan itu. Shikamaru, "aku harus memeriksa keadaannya."

Shikamaru.

Nama yang familiar.

Ia terus mencoba mengingat semuanya, semua ingatan sebelum perang itu, ingatan sebelum mimpi-mimpi buruk menghantuinya dan mengikis kewarasaanya setiap saat. Tubuhnya menegang. Laki-laki bernama Shikamaru itu mendekat, semuanya melambat dimatanya, gerakan tangan Shikamaru yang ingin menggapai pundaknya, detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, lalu ingatan yang tiba-tiba menghantam pikirannya.

Shikamaru Nara dari Konoha. Chuunin. Ujian Chuunin. Kalah. Orochimaru. Ayah. Gaara. Kankurou. Suna. Perang. Konoha.

Darah.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya terdiam di tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya hingga pagi. Sejujurnya ia tidak sendirian, ada beberapa shinobi Konoha yang mengalami hal yang sama setelah perang, tapi sepertinya semua orang lebih memikirkannya karena mereka berpikir ia berbeda dari yang lain. Ya, hingga detik ini ia memang berbeda dari yang lain.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mandi dan pergi ke tempat Sakura, "Shikamaru," panggil ayahnya sebelum ia sempat keluar rumah, "mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Shikamaru melihat ayahnya dari balik pundak, "mencari udara segar, Yah."

"Kau sudah tidak mengambil misi-misimu sebagai Jounin, apa yang ada dikepalamu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

Ia melihat ekspresi di wajah ayahnya yang tidak bisa dibaca, apakah ia sedih atau kecewa, atau keduanya. "Aku ingin berhenti jadi shinobi." Ucapnya pelan sambil melangkah keluar rumah, tapi dihentikan lagi oleh Shikaku.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menyerah menjadi ninja? Setidaknya ceritakan padaku."

Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Shikamaru...aku ayahmu," Shikaku akhirnya juga menyerah, "aku tidak bisa melihat anakku sendiri seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hening.

"Desa ini belum aman, dunia ini belum benar-benar aman dan masih akan ada banyak lagi perang yang terjadi jika kau ingin mengetahuinya. Kalau karena perang itu kau seperti ini bagaimana dengan perang-perang selanjutnya."

Ayahnya benar. Apa gunanya ia seperti ini, perang akan terus terjadi.

Tapi ia masih mengingat wajah-wajah tidak berdosa yang meninggal di Suna, apakah ayahnya juga membunuh salah satu dari mereka? Yang lebih memusingkan dari itu adalah kenapa harus ada perang yang terjadi hingga seperti itu?

Shikamaru membenci pikirannya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, Yah, Apa ayah juga membunuh warga Suna?"

Shikamaru sudah tahu jawabannya dan ia tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Ia dengan cepat pergi ke tempat Sakura.

"Memalukan." Gumam Shikamaru kesal, sedih dan kecewa. "Lalu apa bedanya kita—Konoha yang kau bilang memiliki harga diri dan sebagainya—dengan orang-orang gila memalukan yang menginginkan segalanya dengan cara perang dan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

Tepat saat Shikamaru sampai ke tempat Sakura dan tidak ada siapapun diruang tamunya, ia mendengar suara yang cukup kencang dari salah satu ruang pengobatan Sakura. Kakinya melangkah cepat, "Sakura ada ap—Temari." Tepat saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat gadis itu sudah terbangun dan terduduk di kasurnya. Rambut pirang panjang—entah sudah beberapa tahun gadis itu tidak merawatnya atau bagaimana—berantakan dan menutupi setengah wajah pucatnya.

Shikamaru mendekat dan melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah berusaha sedaritadi untuk menenangkan dan melakukan sesuatu pengobatan lagi untuk Temari. "Shikamaru." Aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan tetap melihat Temari, "aku harus memeriksa keadaannya."

Dan lagi aku tidak memperdulikan kata-kata yang barusan Sakura ucapkan. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Temari, ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan berharap ini bukan mimpi. Seorang gadis Suna. Warga Suna. Masih hidup.

Aku sempat melihat kedua mata teal-nya memandangku lalu tanganku yang akan menggapai pundaknya, tepat ketika tanganku menggapai pundaknya kedua mata itu membulat dan ia berteriak kencang dan histeris.

Gadis yang dulu kuingat memiliki begitu banyak kebanggaan, ambisi dan semua kehidupan didalam dirinya sekarang berada dihadapanku berteriak ketakutan dan gemetaran sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Kupandang Sakura kebingungan, dengan cepat ninja medis itu mengambil obat tidur dan menyuruhku untuk memegang lengan Temari.

Temari tidak diam begitu tanganku kembali menyentuhnya, ia seakan-akan berpikir aku akan menarik lengannya hingga putus atau menyayatnya perlahan-lahan. Gadis Suna mengerang saat jarum suntik itu masuk ke lengannya. Perlahan ia berhenti berteriak dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sedikit depresi melihatku dan Temari, kejadian ini terlalu cepat untuk ninja medis itu—dan aku, dan Temari—terima, "Tiga hari yang lalu dalam teror pembunuhan warga Konoha oleh pembunuh misterius kembali muncul dan dihari yang sama juga kau membawa gadis Suna ini kerumahku dengan keadaan sekarat. Dan kau memintaku mengobatinya. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu.

"Pikirkan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya disini lebih lama, jika kau menginginkannya hidup." Kata Sakura lelah, "dan Shikamaru, tolong jangan kehilangan akal sehatmu." Lalu ia meninggalkanku berdua dengannya.

Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Dan sesaat aku tenggelam dalam pikiran dan perasaanku. "Apa yang kulakukan," gumamku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dan sedang melakukan apa, "Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak merasakan penyesalan yang menggerogoti diriku setiap saat karena aku tidak ikut andil dalam perang bodoh itu. Tapi aku merasakannya." Aku bingung. Kusibak beberapa rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyadari air mata yang menyusuri sisi wajahnya.

"Tolong aku."

To Be Continue...

Note:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, memberi masukan, keritik dan pesan. Maaf cerita sebelumnya memang banyak salah karena saya membuatnya tengah malam diantara tugas-tugas merciless and im not that good at words and writing as you all can see hehehe. Saya juga sempat bingung sebenarnya ini mau oneshoot atau berlanjut karena saya punya bad habit yang ngga bisa nyelesaiin sesuatu hingga selesai hehehe. Terima kasih lagi untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini

Terima kasih untuk senior beethoja yang sudah membaca dan memberi masukan ke fanfict trashy ini hehehe

Dan yang mengirim personal message pas fanfic ini terbit beberapa jam setelahnya, that made my day hehehe

Dan semua silent reader. Terima kasih

Oiya, Cuma berbagi saja, saya mendapatkan ide ini dari mendengarkan lagu Bon Iver yang Blood Bank dan lagu-lagu gloomy depresi lainnya, mungkin kalau mendengarkan lagu itu sambil membaca fict ini bisa lebih dapat feelnya hehehe

Maaf jadi curhat, terima kasih lagi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, all properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Shikamaru berhasil mengajaknya bicara tapi tidak berlangsung lama.

* * *

Temari kembali terbangun di tempat yang berbeda lagi, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berada diruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat berlatih ini. "Aku membawakanmu makanan," ucap seseorang dibalik punggungnya, gadis Suna itu sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa takutnya dengan tidak bergemetar, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Temari, kau harus makan."

Dengan ragu ia melihat laki-laki itu duduk sejauh mungkin darinya dan makanan disebelah kasurnya pas. Laki-laki itu tidak seperti yang ia ingat saat ujian Chuunin dulu, ia terlihat lebih berantakan dengan rambut yang tidak diikat seperti biasanya—seperti dirinya. "Kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama dan perutmu butuh makanan, makanlah, aku tidak akan mencoba mendekatimu lagi."

Tentu saja gadis itu tidak percaya, ia masih takut dengan semua yang berbau Konoha. "K-kenapa?" suaranya terdengar begitu serak dan kering, refleks Shikamaru berdiri—ingin membantunya meminum air yang tepat berada disebelah gadis itu—tapi sepertinya gerakan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu malah membuat Temari semakin takut.

"Percayalah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan, ia kembali berjalan mendekat ke gadis itu, entah gadis itu suka atau tidak Shikamaru akan tetap membantunya, dan sepertinya Temari juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkan minum dan makan. Shikamaru membantu Temari duduk dan minum, gadis itu menutup matanya saat Shikamaru mulai membantunya minum dan menolak untuk melihat wajah shinobi Konoha itu saat makan. Shikamaru yakin kalau Temari sebisa mungkin tidak berteriak dan melempar makanannya saat ia membantunya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajah Temari berubah antara bingung dan takut. "Maaf." Ucap Shikamaru tidak ingin mengetahui mimpi buruk seperti apa yang Temari alami tadi malam hingga gadis itu tidak sadar kalau ia menangis dalam tidur.

Setelah semuanya selesai keadaan kembali hening.

"Kenapa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan untuk satu sama lain. "Kau duluan." Shikamaru mengalah.

Temari tidak melihatnya lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melihatnya, "Kenapa..kau menolongku?"

"Kenapa kau ke Konoha?"

Temari terlihat sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Kau...kau bilang aku bertanya duluan."

Shikamaru membuang napas pelan, ia berusaha tidak melihat gadis itu juga, "Merepotkan," untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini akhirnya kata-kata dari kebiasaan buruk lamanya keluar, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas, aku seperti ini, aku tidak menyukai seluruh gagasan perang itu. Dan tidak, aku tidak pernah ikut andil dalam perang itu."

Temari terdiam.

Shikamaru bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kenapa kau berada disini malam itu?" Bagaimana gadis itu bisa melewati perang sinting itu dengan selamat?

Ragu Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, kedua mata teal-nya tidak sanggup melihat laki-laki yang sudah beberapa kali menolongnya tersebut, "Aku ingin..menemui Hokage-mu."

Apa? Dia gila? "Kau gila?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Jika aku...jika aku tidak diserang oleh Anbu-Anbumu secara mendadak dan membabi buta, aku mungkin, mungkin juga ingin membunuh Hokage-mu."

"Kau gila." Ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya dan peduli ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Mung...kin." Jawab Temari pelan dengan kosong, gadis itu memandang fentilasi yang satu-satunya membawa cahaya matahari masuk kedalam ruangan latihan tersebut. "Mungkin aku...memang gila."

"Anbu itu, mereka sebenarnya mengejar pembunuh misterius yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan Konoha. Banyak warga Konoha terbunuh oleh teror itu. Apa kau—" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia melihat gadis itu yang akhirnya juga melihatnya, tepat dikedua matanya. Ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di kedua mata teal tersebut.

Shikamaru juga yakin gadis Suna itu bukan pelakunya, dengan semua keadaanya—jiwa dan sebagainya—saat ini. Tidak mungkin.

Lalu semuanya tiba-tiba terang. Shikamaru mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan Temari.

"TEMARI!" teriak Shikamaru, saat pengelihatan Shikamaru sudah mulai membaik dari bom cahaya itu ia melihat beberapa anbu dengan mudah membawa paksa Temari. Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengejar anbu-anbu tersebut dan mencoba melawannya.

Anbu yang membawa Temari terlalu cepat. Anbu-anbu lain berdatangan dengan cepat dan langsung menghadangnya. Ia kalah. Berapapun ia melawan dan berusaha, ia kalah.

Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahuinya. Sial, rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Maaf, Shikamaru." Ucap seseorang dengan suara familiar berdiri disebelah Shikamaru yang sudah babak belur.

"P-paman Inoi..chi..."

* * *

"Hei." panggil Shino ke teman-teman timnya, Hinata dan Kiba kaget untuk pertama kalinya Shino memanggil mereka dengan nada serius yang berbeda.

"S-Shino, ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Kiba ikut terdiam.

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sekitar hutan Nara." Ucap Shino sambil menyentuh serangga-serangganya, "Kita sebaiknya kesana."

Kiba dengan kesal bertanya kenapa jika benar-benar buruk Shino tidak cepat pergi. Akhirnya Kiba dan Akamaru pergi mendahului kedua teman timnya. "Sebaiknya ini bukan teror pembunuhan itu lagi." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

"Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang melakukan hal itu lagi." Teriak Kiba didepan. "Ayo Akamaru kita cari tempatnya."

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga menemukan tempat tersebut, mereka menemukan tubuh Shikamaru yang tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tempat latihan keluarga Nara. "S-Shikamaru." Ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

Kiba dan Shino dengan cepat menolong Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah sehari tidak sadarkan diri dihutan Nara. Hinata sebisa mungkin mengobatinya, "Kupikir lebih baik kita mencari Sakura-san." Gagas Hinata karena ia tidak terlalu bisa dalam pengobatan ninja, "Aku tidak melihat luka serius tetapi lebih baik kita mencari Sakura-san atau membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak." ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbangun. "Bawa aku ke gedung Hokage."

Kiba seperti biasa terlihat kesal dengan semua keadaan, "Hei, kau setidaknya bilang terima kasih dan mengatakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi, tolong bawa aku kesana atau biarkan aku kesana sendiri." Perintah Shikamaru, dengan berat hati dan basa basi akhirnya mereka bertiga membantu dan membawa Shikamaru ke gedung Hokage.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura yang melihat grup Kurenai membawa Shikamaru dikejauhan, Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang kelihatan bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Grup Kurenai berhenti dan membawa Shikamaru ke Sakura, "Aku mendengarnya, Shikamaru."

"Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru Sakura." Ucap Naruto heran dibelakang Sakura, ia tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura tadi pagi dan gadis itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya mencari Shikamaru. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi lebih kebingungan setelah melihat Shikamaru.

Semuanya terdiam menunggu Sakura berbicara.

"Aku mendengarnya di gedung Hokage pagi ini," ucap Sakura ragu saat melihat keadaan Shikamaru, hal buruk pasti sudah terjadi sehari sebelumnya, "mereka akan mengeksekusi seseorang hari ini dibukit belakang Konoha."

To Be Continue...

* * *

Iya, disini saya bikin Temari kena post traumatic stress disorder gitu, dan sebenarnya Shikamaru juga kena disorder itu tapi ngga separah Temari sudah yang kehilangan semuanya pas perang hehehe.

Terima kasih lagi untuk senior beethoja yang lagi-lagi mau membaca dengan cermat dan memberi masukan fict super trashy ini ehehehe terima kasih apresiasinya beethoja-san saya jadi semangat:D

Terima kasih d oktaviani yang selalu membaca fict ini, saya senang sekali ada yang suka dengan fict ini (yaampun i do sounds hopeless wkwkw tapi saya senang sekali lho) terima kasih apresiasinya saya jadi semangat:D

Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca :D

Dipersilahkan yang mau memberi masukan dan kritikan:D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, all properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, yang hanya ia pikirkan adalah menyelamatkan gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi harapan terakhir untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *

Beruntunglah yang menolong Shikamaru pertama kali adalah tim yang memiliki spesialisasi dalam melacak, tim Kurenai. Sebelum Sakura sempat bicara Shino memotong dan memberi tahu tentang keadaan disekitar tempat eksekusi, "Eksekusinya diadakan secara tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting serta petinggi klan-klan Konoha. Dan tentu saja akan banyak Anbu yang berjaga-jaga disekitar sana." Terang Shino.

Neji yang tiba-tiba datang untuk memberitahu Hinata agar kebukit Konoha-pun akhirnya malah ikut membantunya memberi ide dan informasi setelah melihat keadaan Shikamaru.

Entah apa yang Shikamaru lakukan, laki-laki itu merasa teman-temannya sedang berdiri disebelahnya, disisinya, membantunya.

Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa. Shikamaru-pun juga sedang memikirkan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan pinjamlah baju Kiba atau siapapun untuk masuk kesana," ucap Neji, "seharusnya kau ditangkap malam itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti."

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari Naruto menatapnya sedih, seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sama yang sedang dirasakan Shikamaru setelah perang.

Saat berada disana, tidak diragukan lagi, Shino benar tentang keadaan sekitar tempat eksekusi. "Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan mempertaruhkan nama klan lain untuk ini." gumamnya sambil berjalan ke barisan klannya berada.

Shikamaru berdiri tepat disebelah ayahnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini, nak."

"Ayah mengetahuinya, bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa memandang ayahnya. Tanpa dijawabpun Shikamaru sudah tahu jawabannya, ayahnya adalah orang dalam di gedung Konoha, apapun informasi dan berita disana ayahnya pasti tahu. Shikamaru hanya ingin tahu apa ayahnya yang memberitahu orang-orang soal gadis itu.

"Iya dan tidak. Asal kau tahu, nak, Inoichi tidak mengatakan pada Hokage soal keberadaanmu kemarin." Balas Shikaku pendek.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau adalah anakku. Aku mengerti semua."

Tentu saja Shikamaru diam, bingung dan tidak mengerti kata-kata yang baru saja ayahnya ucapkan. Shikamaru ingin memberitahu ayahnya kalau orang yang ditangkap paman Inoichi bukanlah pembunuh itu, tapi ia juga tidak yakin.

Shikamaru melihat kedua partner timnya di kejauhan, wajah Chouji dan Ino terlihat cemas. Pasti mereka tahu tentang kejadian malam itu.

Tidak berselang lama Hokage Danzou datang memberi kejelasan tentang kasus ini. Dan orang itu datang dengan pakaian dan kain penutup kepala hitam diantar oleh dua shinobi. Ketegangan mulai terasa saat salah satu shinobi itu membuka kain penutup kepala tersebut.

Semua orang terlihat tidak percaya dan kaget, kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahuinya kemarin.

Pembunuh itu adalah gadis Suna, putri Kazekage.

Shikaku melirik anaknya saat mendengar anaknya menyebut nama gadis itu dengan nada yang aneh. Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengepal menahan amarah saat melihat mata dan wajah Temari semakin kosong. "Mereka pasti menyakitinya lagi." Geram Shikamaru semakin tidak tahan.

Hokage Danzou memberikan beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya shinobi dengan pedang ditangannya itu siap mencabut nyawa Temari.

Semua melambat.

Gerakan shinobi itu terlihat dengan jelas dimata Shikamaru, sebelum Shikaku dan Shikamaru hampir mengeluarkan jurusnya, seorang Anbu tiba-tiba lompat kearah eksekutor itu dan melempar pukulannya tepat diwajah eksekutor tersebut sambil berteriak keras, "JANGAN BUNUH KAKAKKU!"

Pedang yang hampir menyentuh leher Temari itupun terpental bersamaan dengan pemiliknya.

Semua orang terpana. Termasuk Temari. Refleks semua orang bersiaga.

Temari yakin dengan suara dan sifat gegabah seperti itu, orang yang dibalik topeng Anbu Konoha itu adalah Kankurou—adiknya. Temari ingin tersenyum mengetahui adiknya ternyata masih hidup tapi hanya sesaat sebelum seseorang—Hokage Danzou—menancapkan tangannya menembus jantung Kankurou itu.

Topeng Anbu Kankurou jatuh, menampakan wajahnya yang tidak lagi memakai cat perang ungu seperti biasanya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Kankurou tersenyum melihat kakaknya lagi, "Kau selamat, Nee-san."

Temari terdiam—napasnya tercekat, kedua matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat itu tak ada satupun orang yang berdiri disana bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu, termasuk Shikamaru. Mereka tidak percaya Hokage-nya akan melakukan hal keji tersebut secara terang-terangan.

"Aku pembunuh itu." Aku Kankurou sambil tersenyum dengan mulut yang sudah berlumur darah sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa perasaan Hokage Danzou mengibas tangannya yang penuh darah Kankuro kearah Temari dan mengenai pipi gadis itu.

Temari teriak hingga paru-parunya terasa akan pecah. Detik itu juga semua berubah kacau.

"Sekarang!" Perintah Shikaku membangunkan Shikamaru, Shikamaru melihat ayahnya yang sudah siap-siap menghandang shinobi yang akan menghadangnya, tanpa basa basi lagi Shikamaru berlari kearah Temari sebelum shinobi dan anbu lain berdatangan.

Beberapa shinobi yang sudah berada ditempat ingin menghentikan Shikamaru tapi terhalang oleh Sakura, Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain. "Maaf, minna, aku tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan tapi aku percaya sahabatku melakukan hal yang benar!" Teriak Naruto menghentikan para shinobi dengan sedikit kesal, Hokage Danzou juga bergerak untuk menghentikan Shikamaru tapi terhenti oleh jutsu Shikaku, "Tidak kali ini, Danzou."

Bingung melihat kekacauan itu semua dengan cepat Ino memakai jutsunya untuk mencari penjelasan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino dalam pikiran Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dari kejauhan melihat Ino yang sedang menggunakan justu ke tubuhnya, "Tolong jangan sekarang, jangan hentikan aku." Balas Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban itu semakin kesal, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Ino pelan. "Biarkan dia, Ino." Ucap Chouji sambil ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan Ino, "Percaya padanya kalau ia melakukan hal yang benar."

"Tapi...ugh." Dengan berat hati Ino melepas jutsu-nya dan melihat Shikamaru kembali berlari melewati para shinobi lain dibantu oleh teman-temannya. Akhirnya Ino dan Chouji ikut membantu Shikamaru. "Ia harus memberitahuku semuanya saat ini selesai." Dumal Ino kesal.

Dengan bantuan teman-temannya Shikamaru dengan mudah melewati kekacauan itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru tidak mendapat kesulitan apapun saat membawa Temari, gadis itu tidak melawannya, ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

Secepat mungkin Shikamaru meninggalkan kekacaunan itu dan keluar Konoha. Kedua tangan Shikamaru semakin memeluk erat Temari saat anbu-anbu mulai mengejar dan hampir menangkapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja anbu-anbu yang mengejarnya menghilang.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya semuanya semakin buruk disana. Terima kasih teman-teman, ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sesaat ia tidak memperdulikan lagi tentang apa yang sudah ia lewati dan terjadi barusan, "yang terpenting sekarang adalah apa dan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, kedua matanya melihat gadis yang berada dilengannya sedang gemetaran dan menangis sedari tadi.

"K..Kankurou..." gumam gadis itu pelan dan bergetar disela-sela tangisnya, kedua tangan gadis itu menutup telinganya keras-keras seperti tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara yang selalu menggema dan menghantui pikirannya selama ini. Gadis itu lebih dari hancur.

Apa gadis ini pantas mendapatkan semua ini, pikir Shikamaru. 

* * *

Kedua mata hitamnya melihat gadis itu, sejenak ia merasa gadis itu sudah menyadari sesuatu, kalau ia hendak membunuhnya dan kalau ia adalah shinobi Konoha. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis itu, tangan gadis itu menggengam erat kunainya dengan gemetaran. "Bunuh aku." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

Ia terdiam, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti melakukan apapun dan merasakan kesamaan dalam gadis itu. Ia tahu siapa gadis itu dan ia tidak peduli, mempedulikan gadis itu hanya akan menambah alasan untuk membenci desanya.

Gadis itu menatap kedua matanya. Ia melihatnya, mata yang ia kenali saat bercermin ketika tak seorangpun berada didekatnya. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke gadis itu, anehnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya gadis itu, "Itulah yang selalu desamu-Konoha lakukan pada Suna, membunuh kami. Kenapa berhenti?"

Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat penuh kebencian. Tidak, ia benci dengan kata kata gadis itu barusan. Ia benci konoha. Ia benci harus disamakan dengan konoha. Ia benci semua yang Konoha lakukan pada hidupnya. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis itu, gadis itu menegang ketakutan. "Aku benci konoha."

Entah karena ucapannya barusan atau apa ia tidak mengerti, gadis yang tadinya terlihat takut olehnya sekarang terlihat santai dan bahkan tersenyum. Ya, gadis itu tersenyum. Seakan gadis itu sadar kalau bukan hanya dia yang hancur dan kosong oleh Konoha.

Aneh.

"Aku harus membunuhmu." Ucapnya dingin.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil tetap tersenyum lemah.

Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi, pedangnya tak pernah sampai dan menebas leher gadis itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa ringan.

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih beethoja-san dan yang lain sudah baca fict ini:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, all properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Shikamaru memandang gadis yang memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti, ia akhirnya memberi tahu alasannya untuk tidak berhenti.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Shikamaru menjauh sejauh mungkin dari desanya, kedua kaki dan tangannya semakin lelah ditambah angin malam yang semakin dingin mengharuskannya berhenti sejenak. Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir Shikamaru saat melihat gadis berambut pirang itu tertidur dilengannya, perlahan ia menurunkan gadis itu di rerumputan disebelahnya dan menyelimutinya dengan rompi jounin yang ia pakai.

Senyum lemah muncul di bibir Shikamaru ketika kedua matanya melihat wajah damai Temari saat tidur, tanpa ia sadari ia ikut tertidur disamping gadis itu.

"Ngh..." erang Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya, "T-Temari."

Sebuah pisau sudah menempel diatas kulit leher Shikamaru, sebisa mungkin ia tidak melawan—tidak ia tidak ingin dan tidak bisa melawannya. Sinar matahari yang menyinari tubuh gadis itu dari belakang dan rambut pirang panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat kedua mata hitam Shikamaru bekerja ekstra untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang sedang membawa pisau miliknya—pemberian gurunya—itu. Shikamaru memberi gadis itu waktu untuk berpikir.

Lima menit. Lima belas menit.

Sebelum Shikamaru sempat mengeluarkan suara gadis itu akhirnya berbicara, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau, "Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya ketika aku tertidur?"

Shikamaru merasa ucapan yang barusan ia keluarkan membuat gadis itu kesal, ia sudah berekspektasi mendengarkan bentakan gadis itu pagi ini. "Aku...tidak bisa." Jawabnya sambil menjatuhkan pisau itu disebelah telinga Shikamaru. "Melihat wajahmu saat tertidur...aku..." kedua tangan gadis itu langsung menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Temari kembali terisak sambil menyebut nama adiknya lagi dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat Gaara lahir, ayahku dibunuh, desaku hancur dan menewaskan Gaara, lalu Kankurou..." kalimatnya terhenti, Shikamaru dapat melihat jelas wajah Temari yang berlinang air mata dan memerah karena tangisnya—rapuh. Tidak, hancur. Yang Shikamaru lihat dan rasakan saat itu adalah hancur. Ia membayangkan ibunya menangis seperti itu. "...Aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi...Tidak ada yang tersisa untukku tetap hidup..."

"Tolong..." Pinta Temari sambil menatapnya—tepat dikedua matanya. "...akhiri ini, bunuh aku..."

Deg.

Shikamaru tercekat.

"...kumohon..."

Tanpa Shikamaru sadar kedua tangannya menggapai Temari kedalam peluknya. "...kumohon...Shikamaru..."

"Maaf." Bisik Shikamaru sambil mempererat peluknya. 

* * *

"Cepat habisi makananmu, kita akan ke Negara Laut setelah ini." Perintah Shikamaru saat merasa gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sedari tadi, Temari hanya memandang kosong semua yang ia lihat. "Temari."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua...Shikamaru?" Temari meliriknya, sinar dikedua mata teal itu semakin meredup setiap detiknya. "Kenapa kau susah payah membantuku—gadis yang sudah kehilangan harapan ini untuk tetap hidup? Bahkan disaat gadis ini tidak peduli lagi apakah ia hidup atau mati. Kenapa?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. "Apa yang membuatmu menginginkanku tetap hidup?"

"Kembalilah ke Konoha...Shikamaru."

"TIDAK!" Raung Shikamaru seketika saat mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Apapun alasan yang ada dikepalamu saat ini tidak akan merubah apapun, Shikamaru. Berhentilah." Ucap Temari kali ini sambil tersenyum lemah, "Biarkan aku pergi dan menghilang untuk selamanya."

"Tidak!" Bentak Shikamaru lagi, "Aku... aku..."

"..."

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu! Pikirkanlah aku—atau mungkin yang lain, yang melihatmu sebagai kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaiki segalanya! Pikirkanlah perasaan kami yang juga tidak menginginkan perang itu tetapi ikut tersiksa didalamnya! Akupun tersiksa! Tidak hanya kau, Temari!"

Temari terdiam.

"Ini lucu dan menyakitkan, aku shinobi yang seharusnya terbiasa melihat kematian, tapi yang ini berbeda. Ini terlalu menyakitkan melihat perang tanpa alasan yang membunuh banyak orang. Semua ini...aku...aku tidak bisa...jangan..."

Shikamaru terhenti sejenak saat Temari memeluknya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik, aku tidak lagi mengerti semuanya dan perasaan ini menyakitkan. Jangan lakukan itu, Temari."

Temari entah mengapa mempererat pelukannya, "Aku mengerti kau seharusnya membenciku dan desaku, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua."

"Kumohon...Temari."

To be continue...

* * *

Review:

Maaf sebelumnya untuk keterlambatan update fict ini karena tugas yang makin membabi buta dan maaf lagi kalo ceritanya makin absurd dan irrationally ironic. Dan gaya penulisan kaku. Dan kata-kata yang itu-itu aja :") semoga menghibur dan kalau bisa/mau memberi masukan, sankyuu:') 

**Beethoja-san**: Terima kasih beethoja-san sudah review dan kasih masukan lagi hehehe, iya nih bingung mau bikin Temari biar ga sedih gimana senpai hehehe

**Yusviracchi-san**: Wah terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi masukan senpai :) iya senpai ini saya sedang berusaha memperbaiki dan mengembangkan penulisan lagi hehehe terimakasih lagi karena sudah membaca dan memberi review, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur senpai :)


End file.
